


Adoption Process

by creativeusername



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeusername/pseuds/creativeusername
Summary: Eddie wants a dog.(little drabble to try and start writing for this fandom)





	Adoption Process

Richie didn't know why his boyfriend was dead set on getting a dog after they moved in together. He thought after the situation with the fucking terrifying Pomeranian monster thing, Eddie wouldn't ever want a dog, and Richie was fine with that. Richie expected that. He didn't expect to be coerced into driving his boyfriend to meet a dog that Eddie had apparently already filled out most if not all the paperwork for.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Richie asked for what Eddie thought to be the hundredth time.

"Because you love me." Eddie repeated, not having looked up from his phone in an hour. Richie didn't say anything until they got to the actual building.

When they actually got to the pet adoption place, Richie couldn't say he wasn't excited to look at the dogs that were available. He had never known what actually went into getting and keeping a dog, but he knew his boyfriend. His amazing boyfriend who had already done everything to get something for the both of them that Richie hadn't even known he wanted.

"Are you going to stare at me for the rest of our lives or are we going to go find a dog?" Eddie said after a minute of typing on his phone, finally looking up for the first time after the 30 minute car ride.

Before Richie could respond Eddie was crossing the parking-lot isle to get to the front door of the store, leaving Richie to try and keep up and break out of his thoughts. When he caught up, Eddie opened to the door and tried to practically shove Richie inside, very eager to see the dogs that he has the opportunity.

There was pit bulls, Labradors, Chihuahuas, rottweilers, German Shepard's, beagles, Stafford terriers, dachshunds, bulldogs, border collies, Australian cattle dogs, jack Russell terriers, Australian Shepard's, Shih Tzus, and finally, boxers.

It was well into the night when they finally found the dog. Eddie knew as soon as he saw the small boxer dog that she was the one they were taking home. Richie knew exactly which dog they were getting as he looked at Eddie's face as the smaller looked lovingly at the little ball of joy that would become their new dog.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how the characterization for this was, all I know is that I tried my best. I've been struggling with their dynamic for a little bit and any advice is helpful.


End file.
